


What A View!

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate universe- Anti-Void, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, M/M, Mature Error, Omega Timeline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: This is a Rewrite. The original was too cringey for my liking. Warnings for Cross and Nightmare being out of Character. I have my reasons
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Dust/Blueberry, Ink/Error, OC/OC, Outer/Reapertale Grillby, Stretch/UnderSwap Chara, Undye/alphys (all aus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rewrite. The original was too cringey for my liking. Warnings for Cross and Nightmare being out of Character. I have my reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought much about life and its twists and turns. My health had never allowed me the luxury of looking ahead too far. You see, my soul wasn't that strong. My life split between good days and bad days. The good were few and treasured. While the bad were painful and seemed to last forever. I am a Skele-ink-ton. Basically, my body was made of ink and bone, the very same components that brought me into existence. So, how did I get from being a weak monster to The Restorer of AUs? That's a long story, but I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? My name is Panorama, and this is my story. A story filled with pain, betrayal, and also love.

Narrator's POV

I never thought much about life and its twists and turns. My health had never allowed me the luxury of looking ahead too far. You see, my soul wasn't that strong. My life split between good days and bad days. The good were few and treasured. While the bad were painful and seemed to last forever. I am a Skele-ink-ton. Basically, my body was made of ink and bone, the very same components that brought me into existence. So, how did I get from being a weak monster to The Restorer of AUs? That's a long story, but I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? My name is Panorama, and this is my story. A story filled with pain, betrayal, and also love. 

Let's start where all good stories do, the beginning. My life didn't begin with a moment of tenderness between lovers....no, it began with a mistake. The scene was a pocket of the Anti-Void where a battle waged between three skeletons. All three of these skeletons I would consider my parents, although only two I shared a connection of blood with. These skeletons were Ink, The Protector of AUs, Shattered Dream, the corrupted Guardian of Positivity, and Cross, a Sans without a home. I know what you are probably thinking. Shattered Dream is the villain of my tale. However, you would be mistaken. While Shattered Dream was evil and a bit sadistic, he is not the one I would eventually fight.

No, it was Cross who would be the villain of the story of my life. Now, before you start to get upset, know that this Multiverse is a separate timeline from the one you know. In this twisted timeline, Cross after much failure and heartbreak, had finally given in to Chara, the demonic child he was forced to share a body with. Eventually, Cross had lost whatever mercy and kindness he had once possessed, both eyes permanently staying a blood red color. So, it was Cross that brought Ink and Shattered Dream into an uneasy alliance. Together, they fought against Cross, attempting to protect Dreamtale from his power. Now, you're probably wondering why Shattered Dream would even care?

Despite what he had become, Shattered Dream still held out hope that the great tree could be revived, and the balance between his brother, Nightmare and himself could be restored. Thus, he kept any from causing harm to Dreamtale and all that lived there. Speaking of Nightmare, you're probably wondering what has become of him. When Dream bit into the corrupted apple, Nightmare broke free of his corruption, his love and concern for his brother providing enough positive energy to break him free. Now, Nightmare works alongside the Star Sanses, trying to make up for the wrong he had done while corrupted. Thus, Nightmare was on guard in Dreamtale in case Cross managed to get past Ink and his brother.

Back to the battle, Cross had never had trouble fighting Ink or Dream, but with Dream now corrupted, he had more power than he did normally. This, along with Ink's meddling, had made the battle go south quickly. 'What's taking you so long? Just finish them already!' Chara growled in his ear. Cross swore if he didn't need their soul to stay alive, he would have killed them by now. "I'll finish them when I'm goddamned ready to finish them, Brat" Cross growls and manages to knock out Shattered Dream. "You won't win, Cross! Nightmare is waiting for you in Dreamtale" Ink says and attempts to snare Cross with his ink only for Cross to dodge.

Cross hadn't factored Nightmare into the battle, and quickly realized than he wouldn't be able to fight much longer if Nightmare decided to join in. 'Are you going to run again? Typical' Chara said rolling their eyes. "Shut up, Brat, I'm thinking." Cross growls as he assesses his options. Looking at Shattered Dream, he got an idea. Teleporting next to Shattered Dream, who was still out of it, Cross grabbed the fallen skeleton's arm. Ink watched in horror as he heard a sickening crack along with a scream. "Cross, what the hell?" Ink said and started to run to him. However, Cross held Shattered Dream up by his neck with one hand, a piece of Dream's arm in his other.

"Just try it, Ink. I'll snap his fucking neck like a twig." Cross says, making Ink stop in his tracks. "Much better....now....I will leave peacefully.....if" Cross trails off. "If what?" Ink asks both curious and concerned. Cross was up to something. "If you hand over a vial of your black ink of creation." Cross says making Ink frown. It wasn't like he couldn't get more or anything, but that particular ink was powerful on its own. In Cross's hands, he could do anything with it. Suddenly, a box only Ink could see appeared in front of him. 'It will be ok, Ink....trust me.' Was all the creator's note had said. Despite his reservations, Ink trusted the creators. Apparently, this very moment, no, this whole battle had been planned from the start.

Reluctantly, Ink handed the vial to Cross as Shattered Dream was thrown at his feet. Ink rushed to Shattered Dream, who was now very awake and cradling his arm...or what was left of it. Ink barely had time to look up to see Cross vanish through a portal, taking both the ink and the bone from Dream with him. "Are you alright? I can repair that" Ink said concerned for Shattered Dream. The injured skeleton only nodded, his eyelights shaking from the pain. "W-what do you think he wanted with that shit?" Shattered asks as Ink repaints his arm into existence. Ink frowns. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, this isn't over. He'll try to attack Dreamtale again." Ink says and Shattered Dream nods.

Meanwhile in the Anti-void that was once XTale, Cross was pleased with himself despite his failure in battle. 'You're awfully happy for someone who got their ass kicked' Chara says. Cross rolls his eyes. "I may have lost that specific fight, but I have still won." Cross says examining the stolen items. 'You got an arm bone and puke ink. How is that a win?' Chara asks and Cross chuckles. "As usual, you fail to see the bigger picture. The ink can create anything.....although it is not enough to restore our home, it's enough to create someone that can." Cross says and Chara nods in understanding. 'And what if this being doesn't want to help us?' Chara asks.

Cross's eyelights vanish. "Then, I will force them to serve us...oof!" Cross is cut off by falling face first into the ground. Chara snickers. 'Have a nice trip?' Chara remarks with a smirk. "Fuck you, Brat......shit...." Cross says as he gets up. 'What did you do now?' Chara asks coming closer. The vial of Ink had shattered, spilling its contents over the Bone fragment from Shattered Dream. 'Good going, Bonehead' Chara says as Cross growls in rage. "Shut up!" Cross roars as the bone began to shift and change. Chara looks over Cross's shoulder, curious. 'What's it doing?' Chara asks. "How the fuck should I know, Brat?" Cross growled. 'You did it' Chara says, used to Cross's temper by now.

The bone began to form something, drawing in all of the ink. Once it had stopped changing, a small, naked, baby skeleton was in it's place. However, it didn't look like a normal skeleton. Its body was smooth and fuller than a normal skeleton, closer to a human body than a skeleton. Part of it's skull was a flowing mass of ink that changed shape constantly. While most of its body was white, its forearms and most of its hands were a grey like a pencil lead marking. On its face were splatters of gold ink. 'What is it?' Chara asks. Cross snorts in disapproval. "It's a babybones....." He says as said babybones opened their eyes for the first time. While both eyelights were gold, they were both deformed.

The left eyelight had a black section in the center, while the right had two half circles that formed a broken circle around the gold center. The half circles in the right eye spun , looking like a full circle at times. 'I know that, Idiot. I mean, what kind of skeleton is that?' Chara asks. "It looks similar to that meddler, PaperJam. So, probably a Skele-ink-ton." Cross says and reluctantly picks the babybones up. The infant looks at Cross for a moment before looking right at Chara and starts to giggle. "Apparently, it can see you, Brat" Cross says. Chara grins. 'Can we keep it?' Chara asks coming around to the front to get a better look. "Not a chance in hell. I'll be the one taking care of it because you can't touch the damned thing." Cross says opening a portal.

'Wow, and here I thought you were nothing like Gaster' Chara says making Cross growl at the name. "I'm nothing like that bastard. This AU was recently destroyed....someone will find it....him....." Cross says putting the infant down. The infant starts to cry, wanting its creator again. 'You are really going to just leave it here?' Chara asks. "Why do you care, Brat? We kill hundreds when we destroy an AU. How is this any different?" Cross asks as he walks towards the portal. 'You could at least name them' Chara says. Cross snorts and looks at the infant, who was already trying to crawl after him. "His name is Panorama....." Cross says and leaves, closing the portal behind him.


	2. Too Much, Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For three years, Panorama had been alone. Then, suddenly, his world changes with the introduction of a Skeleton named Blueberry. How will this shape Panorama's future? Read on to find out more!

Panorama's POV

That was the earliest memory I had.....my creator, Cross, vanishing through a portal. I understand that it sounds crazy. I was just born, and I can remember that far back? Yes....I can. One of my best qualities is my memory. One could even go as far as to call it photographic. What is a photographic memory? Well, the closest term for it is Eidetic memory, or the ability to recall an image from memory after a brief period of seeing it. However, for me, it was not just images, but practically everything I experience. You're probably shaking your head, saying that it's impossible, but it is. You see, one of my parents, Ink, despite his forgetfulness, actually has an incredible memory as well.

Ok, I can sense your disbelief from here. Yes, Ink does forget things, but think about what all he has to remember. Every AU, every different timeline. He has to remember them all or end up somewhere completely random. So, knowing that, Ink doesn't seem so forgetful, does he? Oh? How can I sense how you feel? Well.....that's a big part of my magic. I think continuing the story will answer that best. I watched Cross leave after giving me the name Panorama. Sitting on my rump, I looked around. White surrounded me....but to me, there was color. It was fading, but tints of different colors painted my new home. I would come to eventually recognize these as the last energies of the AU. Positive and negative energy that lived on after the AU was destroyed.

My stomach grows and I whimper. However....no one would come. My soul started to ache.....and then, as if answering my call, one of the remaining rivers of color came to me. At first, I was scared. I had no idea what was happening, or what to do. The river, however, did seem to know as It curled around me like a snake. It was at this time that I realized that I was no longer hungry, the river of energy was providing food for me. Yes, I know, it's strange, but not that strange given that Shattered Dream is my other parent. After some time, I was finally full and fell asleep, cradled by the very energy that was my only source of food. Unfortunately, Cross had been mistaken. It would be three years before someone....anyone found me......and they were just as scared as I was.

For three years, that is how my life was. The loneliness....the silence.....the overwhelming boredom. Then, I heard something new.....someone was crying. Their emotions were overwhelming.....not diluted to echoes like I was used to. The color was so bright....it almost hurt to look at. Then, my right eyelight stops spinning, and the color fades a bit to something more manageable. Following the now thread of emotion, I find someone that looked similar to my creator, but also very different. He had a similar skull shape, but was shorter. He also had blue eyelights that matched the bandana around his neck. Even at ten feet away, I could sense his fear...his sorrow....his hopelessness....and I had to help. Little did I know that this would start a chain reaction of pain for me.......

I move a bit closer, and he finally notices me. His hopelessness was suddenly replaced with confusion and....something I didn't recognize....concern. ".....W-what are you doing here, Babybones? Did Cross kidnap you too?" He asks concerned. I tilt my head in confusion. "...Can you even talk yet? I'm Blueberry. Blue....berry." He says getting a bit closer. By reflex, I back away. He was too new.....different......but....I liked him. "P....Pan...Pan...o....rama" I try to say. My voice was barely a whisper. I never had a reason to use it before and it hurt to use it. Blueberry smiles. "Panorama? That's a nice name. Did your mama name you that?" He asks and I tilt my head again.

"Mama? What that? Is..it like...c-creator?" I ask, my voice starting to get stronger as I got better accustomed to speaking. Blue nods. "Yup! They take care of you and look after you" He says and I frown. "Not like creator then........no one look after me....alone.....always alone....." I say and Blue frowns. "Oh.....would you like a hug?" He asks and I tilt my head again. "It's where someone wraps their arms around you and gently squeezes. It's nice" He says. I think about it a moment and nod. He slowly comes over and gently wraps his arms around me. He was right....it was nice, but it also hurt. The fabric of his outfit roughly brushed against my bare bones, making me whimper.

Blueberry soon notices my nakedness and covers me with a blanket....the only thing he had with him. I let him move me around so I can sit in his lap, wrapped up in the blanket. "It's nice being able to have someone to talk to....." He says and I nod. "How long have you been here, Panorama?" He asks and I shrug. "Time funny here....." I say and he nods. "....You look to be maybe three.....when did you get here?" He asks. I lay my head on his chest. Talking was making me sleepy. "When creator made me......he thought someone would find me quickly......but....but no one came....until you" I say and yawn. Blue frowns. "They just abandoned you......what kind of person would do something so cruel?" He asks. "Cross....is creator..." I say before drifting to sleep.

Blue frowns at this as he looked down at me. Three years ago, Cross had fought against Ink and Shattered Dream. Although he had lost, he took two items with him. Bone from Shattered Dream and some ink from Ink himself. Looking at the Babybones sleeping peacefully in his arms, Blue easily could tell what Cross had attempted to do. I was a Skele-ink-ton, like his older brother, PaperJam. Like PaperJam, I had been created by fusing two magics together by force rather than a consensual agreement. Which made Blue wonder if I had any magic that could be used to escape, taking me and himself out of this empty space. It made even more sense now why Cross had brought him here. 

With Ink and Nightmare both possibly looking for him, they would find me as well. Despite everything....every cruel act....Cross did still care....somewhere. After a while, I wake up with a yawn. I find myself laying on the blanket, but still covered up. "B-Blue?" I call and I soon see him again. He's sitting beside me...looking at something. Taking the blanket, I crawl over to look. Blue smiles a little and shows me. I would understand later that it was a picture....but to my young mind, it was a prison, the people within trapped by magic. There was two of them. One was a Skeleton wearing orange and the other, something like a skeleton wearing green.

I whimper and try to free them, but what happened next, was something I would learn to use in earnest. Accidently taking Blue with me, I touch the picture and suddenly, the world around me was flooded with color and sound. Crying out, I cover my ears and eyes from the sudden onslaught. "What....Panorama, are you ok?" Blue asks worried. I whimper and shake my head. "Loud!" I cry and he hugs me close. His body blocks most of the surroundings and the sounds seem to die down some. Blue holds me like that for a while before I get accustomed to it all. However, the damage had already been done....instead of gradually getting used to it, my soul had been overwhelmed.

I whimper in pain and Blue looks down at me worried. "Hurts....." I say grasping at my ribs closest to my silver soul. Blue springs into action, running somewhere.....I didn't know or care where...so long as the pain would stop. "Blue! There you are! Whe-" A voice is cut off. "I have to see Gaster! This Babybones needs help!" Blue says, his voice thick with worry and fear. "....I see, this way" The voice says and Blue was running again. "Blue, where did it come from?" the voice asks. Blue's emotions flare a little with anger. "They're not an it! They are called Panorama, and they saved me from Cross!" Blue snaps as they rush into a room. "Worlds above, what's happened now?" A new voice says. Their calm washed over me, cancelling out the fear and rage I was drowning in.

Blueberry's POV

"Gaster, please....they...they need help....it's their soul." I say and Gaster gently takes Panorama from me. Panorama is too out of it to even notice someone new holding him. "...Blue, where did you get this young one?" Gaster asks as he gets to work stabilizing Panorama's soul. "......They found me.....Cross had dumped me in LostTale....or what's left of it. Panorama found me scared....I...I think it had been a couple days when they found me." I say and Gaster nods. "....makes sense now....his soul's behavior....from somewhere like that into this so quickly." Gaster says and sighs. Panorama was now asleep on the bed. His bones seemed a bit darker now, the grey on his arms had spread to his chest and below.

Gaster turns to me, his gaze was serious. "Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" He asks and I nod. "Three years ago, Cross fought Ink and Shattered Dream." I say and Gaster's glasses seem to flash in the light as if in recognition. "The items he took.....created this child?" He asks and I nod. "However....he apparently wasn't happy with him...he......" I trail off, my hands clenched tight. Captain Alphys gently puts her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, Blue" She says frowning. I jerk away from her. "OK? OK? HE ABANDONED HIM! HOW IS THAT OK?" I yell but Panorama doesn't wake up. Alphys then hugs me. I tremble as I give in and start to cry again.

"It's not......Panorama deserved much better a start than what he got.....and now, he'll have a better life, thanks to you, Blue. Never forget that." She says and I nod starting to calm down. Suddenly, Papyrus and Chara rush in. "Blue!" Chara says. Alphys steps away and they hug me. "You had us worried sick, Bro" Papyrus says seriously. Chara nods before noticing Panorama. "....Blue.....who is that?" She asks as Papyrus soon sees him as well. "He...his name is Panorama....and.....he's our new little brother!" I say looking at them as serious as I can be. Chara smiles softly. Papyrus frowns. "Bro...." He says. I shake my head. "I...I'm not going to abandon him! Not...not like Cross did!" I say putting my foot down.

"Hmmmm taking Panorama away from Blueberry could possibly worsen his health. Panorama knows Blue, trusts him. This place is new to him and with his developing soul problems, it would be best not to stress him further" Gaster says coming over. Papyrus sighs. Chara nudges him. "Papyrus, this could be good for Blue. Doesn't he seem a bit more mature to you already?" She asks and he nods, defeated. "Looks like I need to baby proof the house again....." He says and I hug him. "Thanks Papy......." I say and he smiles a bit. "....It's going to be a lot of work, Bro....you may even have to give up on the Royal Guard." He says. My determination falters a little, but I nod. 

"Whoa, I wouldn't go THAT far just yet." Captain Alphys says coming back over. We look at her. Gaster nods. "It has already been confirmed that Panorama is a combination of Ink and Shattered Dream's magics....their child. Panorama, although weak right now, could become someone powerful....and dangerous down the road." Gaster says as the Queen comes into the room. She was already aware of the situation, thanks to Alphys. "In order to prevent him from going down the wrong path, and to keep him safe.....he needs someone to teach him right from wrong....to guide him. Sans....I can think of no one better suited for this assignment than you." She says. 

I bow to her. "I...I will do my best, your Majesty." I say and she chuckles. "I know you will.....an allowance will be granted for each month for expenses.....Ink has done much for us all. Perhaps, this can help pay that back, if even a little." She says. Alphys smiles a little. "You did it, K-no...you're not a kid anymore. You're a Royal Guard, but don't think you will get out of training" She says and Chara smiles. "I can watch Panorama during training" She offers and I smile big. Our small family just got a little bigger, and our lives changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, bookmarks, and kudos are welcome. I have art of Panorama, but only as an adult. May change that in the future.


	3. One Door Closes.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Panorama. His health has improved enough for him to explore, he met one of his parents, and he made a new friend. However, Just as things are getting better, Cross appears to make it all worse

Panorama's POV

It would be a month before I was stable enough to have visitors besides Blue and his family, the Queen, or Captain Alphys. The skeleton that came to see me was familiar...in a way. My soul seemed to know them, even if I didn't myself. He looked like blue, and was just a bit shorter. His face had an ink spot on his right side. His left eyelight changed shapes so often, it made me a bit dizzy. He didn't come over to me right away though, instead going to speak with Gaster. "Yes, he is quite well behaved for one of his age. One could attribute it to his soul problems." Swapy says. You're probably wondering who Swapy is. 

Well, that would be Gaster. I was still too young to pronounce most words correctly. Swapy just was easier to say than Gaster. Give me a break, I was three, ok? Anyways, the other skeleton nods and looks at me. I quickly look away, but hear a small chuckle. "Well behaved or not, he sure is curious." The skeleton says and Swapy nods. "I've been trying to keep him entertained. It's proving difficult. While he still cannot handle too much emotion at once, he is quite smart. Being restricted to the bed doesn't help matters when he gets bored" Swapy says. The skeleton looks at me curiously. "Oh?" He asks. Swapy nods. "Sometimes, I will return to find my desk a mess with drawings and gold ink everywhere...." Swapy grumbles.

The skeleton chuckles. "Sorry about that. Most of my kids like to create. Runs in the family" The skeletons says and Swapy nods. "Well, you can talk to him if you wish...just try to keep your emotions in check. Too much can overwhelm him." Swapy says and the skeleton nods before coming over. By this point, I had lost interest in their conversation, choosing instead to play with a small ball of gold ink. Using my magic, I make it change shapes and move around me. "That's a neat trick" The skeleton says, making me jump. The ink ball drops, falling on Swapy's head. "Oops.....sowy Swapy...." I say and he sighs. "Panorama, what have I told you if you insist on playing with your ink pets?" He asks cleaning off his head.

"Keep them over the bed so any mess can be cleaned easily" I say looking down. The skeleton frowns. "It was my fault. I surprised him, Gaster." He says and Swapy sighs. "That doesn't change that he broke a rule. He knew better than to have it over here, Ink." Swapy says and the skeleton I now knew was named Ink nods. Swapy sighs. "That's your one warning for the day, Panorama. Next time, you'll be studying geography." Swapy warns and I whimper. I hated geography and he knew it. He sighs. "I need to report to the queen...please do behave, both of you." He says before leaving. I tilt my head as Ink sits on the bed. "He must like you. Most people get scorned pretty harshly" Ink says and I shrug.

Ink smiles and makes sure his brown scarf isn't in the way. "So...what do you like to do?" He asks and I look at him a little confused. "I like to explore....but can't leave in...infirm....this place" I say and Ink nods. "Maybe when you get better, I can show you around sometime." He says and reaches a hand to my head. He stops just before rubbing my head, as if second guessing it. I lean it the touch and he smiles a little, rubbing my head. "I like to draw.....and to paint....but I want to make picture like Blue carries around!" I say, my left eyelight turning into a star briefly before going back to normal. "But....I don't know how" I say and Ink nods. 

"You have to use a device called a camera. You put film inside where it's dark. When you push a button, a small window opens up letting light hit a small part of the film. Whatever's in front of the device is captured as a picture on the film that is exposed." Swapy says as he comes back into the room. Ink nods. "I think I can get him one, if that's ok, Gaster." Ink says and Gaster nods. "It may keep him busy longer than the other things I've tried. The Queen says he can leave the infirmary now that he's stable. However, he won't be able to live with my sons and Chara just yet. They're having to add a couple new rooms to the house to make room." Swapy says and Ink nods.

I smile. Swapy looks at me. "If you start to hurt in your soul again, tell a grown up, ok, Panorama?" He asks and helps me get dressed in some proper clothes. It was a simple t-shirt and some pajama pants. Blue jean fabric was too rough on my bones and made my legs hurt. Ink watches as Swapy helps me get some clean socks and my shoes on. Well, they just came out of the shoebox. I hadn't been able to wear them before now. They were mostly white with gold flashing lights....a custom pair the Queen got me as a goal.....to get better so I could enjoy wearing them. Kind of like that one group you creators have....hmmm Make a wish, I think. Anyways...I'd end up wearing those shoes out.

I smile and stomp around happily, watching the lights. Swapy chuckles. "As smart as he is....it's a bit surprising that something so simple catches his attention." He says. Ink chuckles. "Not really given my attention span...." Ink says and Swapy nods. "True...." He says and I stop and look at the door. "Come back after dinnertime. Dinner is served in the Great Hall" Swapy says and I nod before running out of the room. "I swear, he's going to be the death of me, Ink." Gaster says. Ink chuckles. "Naw, you're just out of practice raising kids. Blue's been grown, what, ten years now?" Ink asks making Gaster groan. "Please stop reminding me how old I am. I already feel it now that Blue adopted Panorama as his son here in Underswap." Gaster says.

I run through the halls, darting around guards and servants alike. No one yelled at me. They only smiled or laughed seeing me smiling ear to ear. Turning a corner, I bump into someone and I was soon on my rump. "Panorama, you shouldn't be running in the halls" Blue says and picks me up. "Blue!" I squeal happily and hug him. He chuckles. "I was about to come see you" He says with a soft smile. "I was allowed to explore!" I say and he chuckles. "I can see that." He says and he walks in the direction I was going. "I have a surprise for you, Pan" He says and I whimper a little. I didn't really like surprises. He smiles. "It'll be ok, I promise. You'll love it" Blue says. I was still unsure, but I trusted Blue.

Soon, we reach a courtyard, and there was a lot of noise, but not too much. It was mostly the laughter of kids as they played in the courtyard. I look at Blue. "These kids have parents that work in the palace. i thought that you might want to meet a few. Maybe make a few more friends?" Blue asks. I didn't know what to think. Part of me wanted to join the kids and play, but another wanted to hide. Soon, a lady comes over. She's wearing a white lab coat, like Swapy often wears, a sweater, jeans, and a pair of red framed glasses. She was some kind of fish monster with blue skin, and red hair. "Hello, Sans. Is this Panorama?" She asks and Blue nods. 

"Yeah, Undyne, he's a bit shy." Blue says. It was true, I wasn't used to people quite yet. What do you expect? I hadn't been around others for most of my life. So, I was still skittish. Undyne smiles a little. "He doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to, Sans. We have an area for coloring over here." She says and I look at her at the word coloring. "What that?" I ask softly. She smiles and Blue follows her over to a picnic table. A little girl that looked like Undyne was writing on a paper with her left hand. Her right arm was in a white cast with drawings all over it. Like Undyne, she had blue skin, but hers was lighter. She also had blonde hair. She looks up a moment and I tilt my head at her.

"This is my daughter, Dyas. Dyas, you remember Sans." Undyne says and Dyas nods. "This is Panorama. Blue adopted him a bit back, Be nice" Undyne says as Blue sets me across from Dyas. My eyes go to the pile of crayons, which were a mess. Dyas huffs and goes back to her paper. "You use the crayons to make the picture have color." Blue explains and I nod. However, I was more interested in organizing the mess of crayons. After about ten minutes, I finally had the crayons sorted out by color and size. Dyas looks up and frowns a little. "Where's the yellow? It was just here." She says and I hand it to her. She looks at me a moment. "....you're not so bad....for a nerd" She says. "Dyas! It's rude to call names" Undyne says.

Dyas just shrugs and goes back to coloring. I look at my picture. It was of a cat playing with a ball of yarn. I start to color and everything else seems to stop mattering....well...until Dyas shoved me a little. "Huh?" I say. Dyas huffs. "Dinnertime, nerd" She says and I nod. I pick up my picture and follow her to the Great Hall. "Ya kind of zoned out for a bit....can I call ya Pan?" Dyas asks and I nod. I have to practically run to keep up with Dyas. She was at least three years older than me, so she had longer legs. "H-how did you hurt your arm?" I ask. Dyas looks back at me with a grin. "Fell out of a tree" She says and I nod. I was starting to see how reckless Dyas was, but I liked her...a little.

We soon get to the Great Hall and Captain Alphys waves at us. Undyne, Blue, and Ink were with her. We come over and they fix us both up a plate. "You two look happy....What did you do, Dyas?" Alphys asks. Dyas grumbles. "Nothing, ma. We just colored" Dyas says and Alphys nods. We sit down and I look at my plate. Blue had made sure I had plenty of vegetables, fruits, and nuts. My stomach couldn't handle meats....and neither could my heart...I just didn't like the idea that something had to die to feed me. "Thanks, Blue" I say and start to eat. Blue smiles a little. "What do you got there, Panorama?" Ink asks motioning at my coloring. "For you....dad" I say and hand it to him.

Ink takes it and smiles. "This is pretty good, Pan! Look, Blue, isn't it pretty?" Ink asks showing Blue. Blue nods with a smile. "It looks great, Panorama" Blue says and I smile a little. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, and I cry out, covering where my ears would be. Alphys and Blue immediately stand up and run from the Hall. Undyne looks at Ink. "I'm going to go check it out. Watch Pan for us, Undyne?" Ink asks and she nods. "Of course" She says and Ink runs out as well. Dyas looks at me and hugs me. "Ssh...It'll be ok, Pan....it's just the call to arms alarm.....It'll stop soon." She says as I whimper. "Dyas, Panorama, come. We have to go to the bunker." Undyne says and gently picks me up and leads Dyas from the hall, following the servants and other children.

Explosions soon make the ground shake and Undyne has to steady herself. I cry, trying to bury my face in her sweater. Dyas looks up at her mother scared as I was. "Mom....what's going on?" She asks. "I don't know, Dyas, but I'm sure the Royal Guard has it handled." Undyne says as we reach the bunker. It was a safe area under the palace where the explosions didn't reach. Children were being held by various servants, mostly ones that were as young as I was or whose parents were in the Royal Guard. I suddenly felt something familiar......creator was here....I whimper and Undyne looks at me. "Panorama, are you alright?" She asks worried. "C-cross is here......" I whimper and she frowns.

Undyne goes over to someone that looks like the Queen but a male. He had long blonde hair and beard to match. "Sire, can you watch over Panorama? Gaster is going to need help with the wounded." Undyne asks and he nods. "Of course." He says. Undyne goes to hand me to him, but I don't want to let go. "It'll be ok, Panorama. This is the King. He won't let anyone hurt you." She tries to assure me. I reluctantly let go and Undyne hands me to the King. He was soft and fuzzy. I bury my face in his shirt. "Mom....please stay safe..." Dyas says, just as scared as I was. Undyne hugs Dyas before running back upstairs. "Everything will be alright, Children." The King says and tries to calm us down.

The fighting continues into the night, and I couldn't sleep. The King tried his best to care for the children. By morning, however, Cross had gotten what he had come for. The ground continued to shake. Suddenly, a portal opens up and a human about Chara's age appears. Her outfit was black and white, along with her black hair and eyes. "This AU is falling apart! This way!" She says and everyone starts to go through the portal. "Blue...." I whimper. The King looks at me. "I'm sure he will be fine, Young one." He says. "My...my moms too?" Dyas asks and he nods as we go through the portal, leaving UnderSwap forever.


	4. Nightmare And Dreamscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Panorama gets used to his new home with Viper and his family, The Great Tree in DreamTale is regrown. Nightmare has no idea why, but hopes it is a sign of good to come

Panorama's POV

For the second time in my young life, I was scared.....I had no home. The main difference was that I wasn't the only one. Most, no....all of the other kids that came with me were scared....had lost their home, and possibly their parents. Despite being scared, I was unusually calm, looking around. The new AU? we were brought to was bright....it felt safe, full of happiness. The king follows the human I would come to know as Core Frisk to the castle. Dyas and the others followed behind us as we go into the castle. ".....big" I say and the king nods. We soon file into the throne room and stand before what looks like the Queen, but she was different....harder.

She stands up and looks at us all. Her right eye was scarred and cloudy. Her good eye looks us over. Ink soon steps through a portal, looking worn. "DAD!" I cry out and the king lets me down. I run to Ink and he hugs me. I feel his sadness.....his pain. "......You...you're safe.....thank the creators...." He says. "Dad...where's Blue?" I ask and he shakes his head sadly. "No one else escaped......just those that came here with you, Pan....." He says and I start to cry. The servants that came with me are already trying to calm the children. Dyas, however, looks like she had been hit. I look at her and go over. I gently touch her arm, and she seems to snap out of it. She shoves me and runs out of the room.

I look at my dad and he nods. I run after Dyas, following her pain....her rage. I soon find her on the training field for the Royal Guard. She had frozen watching two Guards sparring. I come up beside her and stop as well, looking at them. One looked like Captain Alphys, but like the Queen, had one scarred and cloudy eye. The other looked like Blue....but was taller, and had a scar over his right eye. Apparently, they didn't notice us, because one of the not Blue's magic attacks came at us. What happened next, I only heard about later. 

Viper's POV

I realize too late that there was two children watching as I sparred with Alphys. My attack was going right for them. Alphys's eyes widen as she too realized they were in danger. Neither of us would get there in time. However, right before the attack reached them, a giant golden wall appeared in front of them, blocking off the attack. "PANORAMA!" One of the children cries out as the wall reverts into a ball of gold. I look at Alphys and we rush over. The girl, which looked a lot like Alphys was holding a younger skeleton, who was unconscious. "What happened?" I say as Alphys gets help. "H-he....he used his magic to protect us" She says. I gently take him from her. "What is your names, and where are your parents?" I ask.

The girl looks like she's about to cry again. One of her arms was in a cast. "M-my name is Dyas....my parents were Captain Alphys of the Royal Guard and Professor Undyne, the Royal Scientist. That's Panorama....his Father is Ink...his Guardian was Sans.....Blue, A Royal Guard.....our...our home is...is gone" Dyas starts to cry again as Alphys returns with Doctor Undyne. "Alphys, the girl's name is Dyas. She and this one came from UnderSwap. She needs you to comfort her! You and Undyne were her family" I say and Alphys at first looks unsure of how to approach her. Then, she kneals and hugs Dyas, who immediately clings to her. "And what is this one's name?" Undyne asks. "His name is Panorama" I say as Ink runs out with the Queen.

"What happened?" The Queen asks, her eyes dangerous. "We were unaware they were here and they got in the cross-fire. Panorama used magic to shield Dyas and himself." I say. "He'll be fine...after some rest. He used a lot more magic than he was accustomed to." Undyne says and Ink nods. "I want to move him to the infirmary." Undyne says and the Queen nods. "He's alright right now, but that jostled his soul and I don't like how it's acting." Undyne says. I gently hand Panorama to Undyne and stand up. "Dyas, I'll be by later to check on you...please go with Undyne" Alphys says and Dyas nods before following Undyne inside. "Someone please explain what's going on" Alphys says and I nod.

Ink looks down. "Cross....destroyed UnderSwap. Only a handful of people survived, including those two. Blue was caring for my son, Panorama. Dyas's parents as well as Blue were....were killed holding off Cross's puppets." Ink says. You're probably wondering what Ink means by puppets. Like the Cross you know, My Cross could control others. He would come into an au. take control of the Royal Guard, and lay waste to the entire AU. I frown. "If...it would alright, I would like to take guardianship of Panorama, Ink" I say and he nods. "It's best that he stays in one AU. His soul is fragile right now....I'm surprised he managed to do what he did...." Ink says and I nod. ".....I want to become young Dyas's guardian...." Alphys says and the Queen nods.

Panorama's POV

I wake up to pain in my soul. An IV was attached to my hand and another went through my mouth to attach to my soul. Dyas was asleep on a bed nearby, hugging a pillow. "His soul is fragile because unlike a normal, solid soul, his is a liquid. When he did as he did, he used his very soul to make up the magic difference to protect them. Without training, it could kill him one day. It'll be a couple of days before his soul fully settles again." A familiar voice says. "But he'll be alright?" Another familiar voice says. "Yes....however, I must stress what Ink told you. Too much energy, either positive or negative, could cause his soul to become unstable again....at least until it develops enough to handle it properly, but that could take years" The first voice says.

"Is it possible to counteract positive with negative and vice versa?" The second says as two people come into the room. One looked like Undyne, and the other was the not Blue from before. Undyne nods. "It's a sound solution if it isn't too extreme. Looks like Pap will be a great help with Panorama" Undyne says and the not Blue nods. They soon see that I'm awake and come over. Undyne smiles a little. "You had quite a few people worried, young man. How are you feeling?" She asks. "Hurts..." I say rubbing over where my soul is and she nods. "It'll be better with time." She says. I look away and nod. I didn't want to look at not Blue....I wanted Blue....Blue knew what I needed.......I missed Blue.

Arms soon wrap around me gently, hugging me. Not Blue was hugging me......It...wasn't bad....different, but still comforting. "Panorama, this is Viper, Captain of the Royal Guard. Your father, Ink has left you to his care." Undyne says. I only nod, being too tired to do more than that. I lay my head on his chest. His soul hummed under his heavy armor. It sounded the same as Blue's. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep again. When I wake up again, Viper is still holding me, but we weren't in the infirmary anymore. I whimper. The IVs had been removed, thankfully. Viper looks at me with a small smile. "Undyne released you. We're heading home now." Viper says and I look around.

Viper was turning off the main road into a green lawn. The house was a decent size with a white picket fence. Loud music poured from an upstairs window as we came closer. It didn't bother me too much since I had time to adjust. Viper sighs. I look at him curiously. His guard was up, and he was on edge. I gently pat his face and he looks at me. "My older brother....he's...not exactly normal. He has two people living in his head. You'll probably meet Pap soon, but right now, it seems that Rex is in control....I'm not sure how he's going to react to you, but I won't let him hurt you, I promise" Viper says and heads inside. There was a human that looked like Chara in the kitchen. However, one of her eyes was covered by an eye patch.

I wondered if having a hurt eye was a fashion statement in this strange world. She looks at us, and I relax. She radiated happiness when she came over. "Aww, Viper, who's this? He's adorable" She says and gently takes me from Viper. I look at her more curious than anything. "His name is Panorama....he's one of the refugees from UnderSwap. His father is Ink, but his guardian was the Sans of that timeline. How's Rex been today?" Viper asks as he removes his cape and hangs it by the door. Chara sighs. "He's been....semi decent. Mostly staying in his room smoking as usual. At least he opened the window this time." She says and sits at the table with me. The music upstairs soon stops and we hear someone come downstairs.

Then, what looks like Papyrus, comes into the kitchen. Rage, fear, regret, and self-loathing wash off of him. "I'm home, Bro." Viper says and he just grunts as he looks int the fridge. "I have a message for you....from the Queen.....she has a job for you." Viper says. "Ya can tell that I said fuck off." Rex says grabbing a beer. I look at Viper. "Viper...what does fuck mean?" I ask and Rex freezes. He turns around to look at me. "Who the hell is that? And why is he here?" Rex growls. Viper rubs his eye sockets. "He's my new assignment....until he can take care of himself. His name is Panorama, and his father is Ink. His pervious guardian was killed when UnderSwap was destroyed" Viper says. I whimper a little still missing Blue.

Rex looks at me as Chara gently rubs my head. "Blue......sniff....Blue gone" I start to cry. Chara tries to help until I'm picked up by Rex. "Not like that, Chara. Ya gotta support his head better." Rex growls, but there's no malice in it. Viper looks at Rex a little surprised. Rex scuffs. "What? Just because you're grown, that doesn't mean that I don't know how to raise a kid." Rex says and I cuddle close to his chest. Rex gently rubs my back. "About the job.....It's involving Panorama." Viper says and Rex huffs, a bit annoyed. "...what is it?" Rex grumbles. "The Queen wants us to care for him, guide him down the right path......Apparently, both of his parents are quite powerful." Viper says.

Chara looks concerned. "If that's the case, wouldn't that make any AU he's in a target?" She asks and Rex looks at me. "UnderSwap wasn't destroyed because of Panorama....Cross didn't even know that he was there. Not that would matter any." Viper says. Rex frowns. "And why the hell is that?" Rex asks. "Because Cross is the one that made Panorama....and then abandoned him. If he wanted him badly enough to destroy an AU, he would have kept him." Viper says. "Makes sense....." Rex says and Chara looks at me. "Viper, his skull is melting." Chara says and Viper nods. "He's a skele-ink-ton, like his brother, PaperJam. From what I understand, that means that he's in good health at the moment." Viper says.

Rex seems a bit torn. "We'll have to explain this to pup......" He says and Viper nods. "The Queen had an idea that may help keep Panorama's soul stable." Viper says and Chara frowns. I feel concern coming off Rex. "Viper....what's wrong with him?" Chara asks. Viper thinks a moment before giving the explanation he had been given about my soul and such. "So....he's Autistic?" Chara asks and Viper nods. "Well, it's as close to what's going on with him that we can get. According to Undyne, he exhibits the same signs that are common for a human with high functioning Autism. When he was originally found, he was brought into UnderSwap too quickly. To defend itself from the intensity of the positive and negative energies, his soul adapted a liquid state." Viper says and Rex's hold tightens slightly.

"This poses another problem....when threatened, Panorama's weapon, a ball of ink, becomes active. With his soul the way it is, If what he's attempting needs more magic than he has available, it draws it from his very soul." Viper finishes explaining and Rex looks down at me. ".....so....you need me to train him...like I did you at first" Rex asks and Viper nods. Then, the front door opens and I sense something very familiar. "Blue!" I squeal and they look at the skeleton that just came in. He blinks at us. He looked more like Viper than the Blue I knew, but his emotions and soul felt more like Blue than Viper did. "Who's the kid, Grandma?" He asks Viper. Viper grabs his arm and drags him out of the house again. I yawn a little. Rex looks down at me and smiles softly. "Ok, bedtime, Kiddo" He says and heads upstairs. "Chara, until we get the spare room set up, he's sleeping with you. My room smells too much like smoke...it's not safe" He says and Chara nods. Rex goes into a room and gently lays me on the bed.

DreamTale.....Nightmare's POV

I sigh and leave the house. It had been three years since Cross last attempted an attack, but that didn't mean that I could relax. While things seemed to be getting a bit better, I was concerned. My brother had went missing two years ago, and not even his goons....my old team, knew where he went. Several villagers run past me, I could feel their excitement....it was overpowering. "Excuse me, what's going on?" I ask one of the villagers as they pass. The young woman smiles softly. "It's the Great Tree! It's back!" She says and I start to run. Long ago, people looking to steal the golden apples had cut the tree down. Part of me dared to hope that this was a sign of good things to come......of the balance returning.

There, at the top of its hill, The Great Tree stood once more. However, no golden apples grew from its branches....only the apples of negativity. The villagers looked worried. I step before them and clear my throat. "Please, do not fear. The fact that the tree has regrown is a sign of the balance righting itself. Even though no golden fruit grows at the moment, that does not mean that it never will" I say. They looked at me, whispering to themselves. Soon enough, the villagers returned to their homes. I sat down and leaned my back against the trunk of the tree. Perhaps.....perhaps the Dreamscape had returned as well.....perhaps my brother was already there in his slumber. I close my eyes and find myself before the door to the dreamscape.

Dreamscape.....Panorama's POV

I ran through the green fields. I felt better than I ever had, and I couldn't feel or see any emotions but my own. It was freeing....I giggle and run up to the giant tree. I knew that I was asleep, but this place seemed so familiar....like how my dad, Ink had been familiar before I met him. Then, I heard a door open. It was the door that I had come through when I feel asleep. A skeleton was coming through the door. He was a bit taller than Ink, and dressed in purple and silver. He had a silver crown on his head with a gold moon in the center. I hide behind the tree, a bit scared and unsure. 'It will be fine, young restorer. He will not harm you.' A voice says, making me look around. 'I reside within the tree, young Panorama......I am the spirit of the tree.' It says sensing my fear.

The skeleton looks around before coming up to the tree. I stay where I am until he freezes, eyes on me. I whimper and hide behind the tree again. I hear his footsteps and he kneels beside me. "It's ok, I won't harm you." He says holding out his hand to me. I reluctantly take his hand and I'm soon being held by him. "Hmmm....you must be one of my brother's spawn to be able to access the Dreamscape.....I am Nightmare, guardian of negativity. What's your name?" He asks as he sits down next to the tree with me. "Pan...Panorama" I say and he nods. "Don't worry, Panorama, you're not in trouble. However, you must be pretty strong. Not even Palette Roller can come here." Nightmare says.

I tilt my head. "He's a nephew of mine. His parents are Ink and Dream." He says and I smile. "Mine too!" I say and Nightmare thinks a moment. "that explains a few things......" He says. I soon get bored of his musing and get out of his hold. There was someone else here....someone familiar......


	5. Dreams and Papyri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panorama meets Shattered Dream for the first time. How will his other Father react to him?

Dreamscape.....Panorama's POV

"Panorama, What is it?" Nightmare asks standing up. I point towards the village in the Dreamscape. "Someone....someone's there." I say and Nightmare frowns. "That's impossible....unless....get behind me, Panorama" He says sternly, and I hide behind him. Whoever it was....they were angry....very angry, but how could I sense them? I couldn't sense Nightmare. My uncle puts me between the tree trunk and himself. I lean against the tree to steady myself. 'Stay calm.....he cannot harm you here.' The spirit says. 'Who?' I ask. 'Shattered Dream.....your other parent. You sense him because he is corrupted and you have to power to restore him....to free him.' the spirit says and I look at him from behind my Uncle.

Shattered Dream was ten feet away from us now. His body was covered with ooze that glimmered gold. 'What happened to him?' I ask the spirit, and it sighs. 'That is a long story....but I can show you. Memory is the key, Restorer of AUs.......' the spirit says and I slump against the trunk. "PANORAMA!" Nightmare yells, concerned. Now, you're probably just as confused as my Uncle right now....I'll explain. Another part of my magic is restoration....memory retrieval.....I can recall the memory of an AU in order to restore it. Normally, I would just fall asleep, living the AU as it was in my dreams. However, in the Dreamscape, it's like a dream within a dream.

Nightmare's POV

I make sure Panorama is alright before turning back to my brother, Shattered Dream. He frowns looking at Panorama. "....so, that's what I sensed....both positive and negative....creation and destruction.....he's dangerous" Shattered Dream says, bringing out his bow. I frown. "Have you forgotten? You can't kill anyone here!" I say drawing my black handled, purple bladed sword out of thin air. "Who knows what it will do to someone like him. It could just wake him up, like it does us......or it could cause actual damage." Shattered Dream says aiming his bow at Panorama. I get in between him and Panorama. "Brother, stop this. The tree has already been restored. I have every reason to believe that Panorama is the cause. We can go back, Brother. Please....don't hurt him" I say and he thinks a moment.

I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding when he lowers his bow. ".......If I see him in the waking world.....I will kill him.....make no mistake, BROTHER" Shattered Dream says and leaves through the door to the waking world. I sigh and put my sword away. I sit next to Panorama and he cuddles against me with a whimper. 'He will be fine, My son.' the spirit says. "I don't understand......what is he?" I ask and the spirit doesn't answer for a while. 'Ink is a beginning, Error an end......dream is positive, you are negative......Panorama is what binds you all.....a crossroads, that grey area between you all. He is The Restorer Of AUs......and someday, he will have to prove his readiness to hold that title. For now....he has much to learn, and he needs you, ink, and error to be his guide' The spirit says as I look down at him.

Panorama's POV

I soon wake up being held by Uncle Nightmare. "Where did Shattered Dream go?" I ask, sounding a bit more mature, which makes sense given that I had lived practically a lifetime in such a short time. Nightmare looks at the door. "He woke up...." He says and I nod. I get up and stretch. Looking up at the tree, I get an idea and start to climb up. "Pan, what are you up to now?" Nightmare asks and follows me. "Trying something...I need your help though...I'm not strong enough" I say and sit on a branch surrounded by negative fruit. "Ok?" he says sitting across from me. "The spirit showed me so much.....how everything happened between you and father" I say and Nightmare looks down.

"My idea is, if you can force negativity on the golden fruit, can't you purify them by taking it back?" I ask and he looks at me again. "I...I don't know, Panorama. I've never tried." He says rubbing his head. "Father is trapped because too much negative right?" I ask and he nods. "You could say that. Positive energy is very limited without any golden fruit." He says. I nod and point at a negative fruit close to him. ".....maybe...by being neutral, instead of positive or negative, you can not only hold, but purify the golden fruit" I suggest. Nightmare looks at me a little surprised. "Just how much did you experience through the spirit?" Nightmare asks. I think a minute. "All of it? Why?" I ask and he sighs.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done." He says and tries to clear his mind. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes again and reaches to touch the fruit I pointed to. At his touch, nothing seems to happen at first. Then, the black goop starts to drip off of the fruit, revealing the gold underneath. The goop settles back within Nightmare when he has finished. He trembles a bit. "It...It is possible, but...difficult. The goop is part of what I used to be....my anger, my rage....the temptation is great to let it take over again." He says and I gently pat his hands. "I believe in you Uncle! You're much stronger now!" I say and he smiles a little and rubs my head. "You should wake up soon. You've been asleep for hours, Panorama" He says and brings me back to the ground. "Will I see you again?" I ask and he nods. "In the waking world or here. Where are you?" He asks as I reach for the door. "dad Ink said it was the Omega Timeline" I say and he nods. I go through the door.

The Omega Timeline

I wake up with a yawn and look around. That nice human, Chara was asleep beside me. I slide off the bed as quietly as I can and leave the room. Going downstairs, my stomach growls and I go to the kitchen. "He's been asleep for two days, Undyne." Viper's voice can be heard as I get closer to the kitchen. "That may be, but he has been through a lot lately. He's probably just recovering." Undyne says as I go into the kitchen. "Speaking of our little hero, how are you feeling, Panorama?" Undyne asks looking at me. "Hungry" I say and she smiles. Viper sighs. "I'll fix you something. What would you like, Panorama?" He asks as undyne sits me in a trayless highchair so I can reach the table. "Pancakes?" I ask and he chuckles. 

"Best make enough for everyone then. Once pup seems pancakes, he'll want some too" Viper says. Undyne looks at me concerned. "How do you even know what those are, Panorama?" She asks. Viper looks at me. "Blue probably fixed them for him in UnderSwap" Viper says and she nods. I quickly realize that they might get upset if they knew I was much more mature now despite my young body. 'best keep that my secret....for now' I think to myself as Rex comes into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He seems...softer....kinder than before. "Morning, Bro. We're having pancakes" Viper says, seemingly more relaxed than before.

Rex sits down and looks at me curiously. I look at him the same way. He looked more like a kid than before. "Oh, Panorama, this is Pup. Pup, this is Panorama. Remember, I told you about him living with us from now on" Viper says and Pup nods. "I always wanted a little brother!" Pup says and I look at confused. "Pup is technically younger than me while Rex is older" Viper explains and I nod. "Oh! Ink left you something, Pan." Undyne says and hands me a small box. "Hopefully, he remembered the film or it won't do him any good" Viper says putting pancakes in front of me and Pup. I open the box to find a smaller box with a circle on it. "It's a camera, Panorama. You take the lens cap off, look through this little window, and push the button. If it has film, whatever's in the window will become a picture" Undyne explains.

Viper puts pancakes in front of Undyne before sitting down with his own. "I'll make chara some when she wakes up." He says as I reach for the camera. "Panorama, eat first, then, you can play with your camera" Viper says sternly. I whimper, but do as he says. I eat my pancakes happily, but still eye my camera that dad left me. Soon, Chara comes downstairs, her hair a mess. Viper chuckles and lets her have his seat as he makes her some pancakes. "Morning, Chara!" I say. By this point, Undyne had returned to the castle. Chara smiles a little. "Morning, Pan. You feeling better?" She asks as Viper puts her breakfast in front of her. I nod. "Thanks, Viper, it smells great. That's good, Pan. what do you got there?" She asks. 

"Ink got him a camera." Pup says as he gives Viper puppy dog eyes for more pancakes. Viper sighs and cooks some more for pup. Chara nods as she eats. "You know, Blue would probably be the best one to teach Pan how to use his camera" Chara says between bites. Viper groans. "True, but I barely trust him with Pup!" He says. I look at Pup, who just shrugs before basically inhaling his pancakes. "What if you had Pap watch him with Blue?" Chara asks. Viper thinks a moment. "He can't. He and classic have that thing today." Viper says. "How about Edge? He's super responsible" Pup suggests and they look at him. "I can't believe you just said that, but it's not a bad idea." Viper says and sits down again.

I look at Viper confused. "Oh....Pap is a papyrus from the main AU, Undertale. Classic is the sans from that world. Edge is a Papyrus from Underfell, and totally professional." Viper explains. "So...there's more than one Papyrus and Sans?" I ask and he nods. "But they all look and act different. They also have nicknames to tell them apart" Chara says. I nod. "But before anything else, we need to get you some clothes. You can't wear that forever" Viper says. I whimper. "S-some clothes hurt....." I say and chara nods. "Don't forget his sensitivities, Viper. Some fabrics will be too rough for him." Chara says and Viper sighs. "I didn't realize how difficult this would be" He says. Chara thinks a moment. "Doesn't Edge make his own suits? He could probably help, and allow him to meet Pan" Chara suggests.

Viper nods. "I'll give him a call. It should be his day off." Viper says and leaves the room. Chara cleans the dishes as Pup scoots closer. I tilt my head at him. "How old are you?" He asks. ".....three" I say. He tilts his head. "You sound grown up for a three year old" He says. "Pup, he's been through a lot. That's probably why" Chara says and Pup nods. Viper soon comes back. "Edge said he'll be by in a couple hours. If I let him use one of my shirts, I can get what he's wearing cleaned before that" Viper says. Chara nods. "I'll help him get changed. After all, humans know how to be gentle" Chara says and I let her pick me up. "I'll grab one of my shirts for you then." Viper says following us upstairs. We stop by a door and he goes in for a few minutes before coming back with a blue shirt.

"Is that a shirt or a tent?" I ask and chara giggles. "It's a shirt.....how do you know what a tent is?" He asks handing it to Chara. "The spirit of the great tree told me!" I say and they look at each other. "Great tree?" Viper asks and I nod. "It's on a hill in the middle of a big field of green! I meet Uncle Nightmare there! He called it the Dreamscape" I say and Viper nods. "We'll talk more about the Dreamscape later, Pan. You need to get out of those dirty clothes" he says and Chara take me back into the room I woke up in. I whimper when she sets me on the bed. "What's wrong, Pan?" Chara asks. "Blue...Blue said girls shouldn't see my boy parts" I say and she smiles softly. "I can go ask Rex if you'd prefer?" She says and I nod. "I'll go get him." She says and leaves the room.

Rex soon comes in, looking like the Rex I knew. He sighs and sits on the bed with me. "Ok, Kiddo, let's get this over with. you stay still and I'll try to be careful, ok?" he asks and I nod. It doesn't take Rex long to get me changed into Viper's shirt. "Is it safe?" Chara asks. "Yeah, he's covered" Rex says and she comes in. "I'll get these washed real quick." She says and leaves with my clothes. Rex smiles at me and gently rubs my head. "You're a good kid, Pan." He says. He gently carries me back downstairs and there's a knock at the door. Chara answers it to reveal someone that looks like Viper, but with red eyelights and pointy teeth. One of his teeth was a gold color. "Oh, Red, is Edge with you? We weren't expecting you guys so soon." Chara says, letting him in. 

Red shakes his head. "Bro had to run some last minute errands. He'll be by in a bit." He says and sits on the couch. Rex glares at Red, but says nothing as he sits next to him with me. Red looks at me a bit curious. "So, this is da babybones that Viper took in. He doesn't look that tough" Red says and I stick my tongue at him. "Panorama, that's rude!" Chara says. Red only chuckles and waves her off. "I was being rude first, Chara. He's fine." Red says. "That's no excuse. Say you're sorry, Panorama." She says sternly. "Sorry...." I say and Red smiles. "You're ok, Kid. You're just being a kid. No one should make you grow up too soon." He says and I smile. I get out of Rex's hold and sit between them.

Rex turns on the TV. "Nothing too violent or scary Rex!" Chara says and cleans the rest of the house. Rex sighs and puts on SpongeBob SquarePants. I tilt my head watching it. "Yeah, I don't get it either, Kiddo." Rex says. Red changes it to the Power rangers. "It's not THAT violent" He says and we watch it. After the show is over, my clothes are clean again. Rex takes me back to Chara's room and gets me dressed again. Someone knocks on the front door as we come downstairs. "That's probably Boss" Red says and I tilt my head. "He means Edge. He calls his brother Boss" Rex explains and I nod. Viper answers the door. A skeleton that looks like Rex comes in holding rolls of fabrics. 

"Apologies for being late. I was looking into suitable fabrics for Panorama." He says and sets them on the kitchen table. "We were going to go to a clothing store, Edge." Viper says. Edge waves him off. "Most stores don't carry material soft enough for sensitive bones. Why do you think I make my own suits?" He says and I go over. I look up at him, which hurt my neck a bit. "Big...." I say and he chuckles as he kneels down. "This must be Panorama?" He asks and I nod. I stare at his scars over his eye. He smiles a bit. "I got these in a great battle!" he says, noticing my staring. I nod and look at the cloth he brought. "Feel them, Panorama. We'll be able to start once we find a fabric that's comfortable to you" Edge says and I nod.

After a few hours, I have a new outfit on. It's a hoodie and pants combo. The hoodie is black with purple accents. The pants are black with a purple stripe down the sides. "Thank you, E-e-Boss! Thank you, Boss!" I say and he smiles softly. "It's of no trouble, Panorama. Now that I know his sizes and style preference, I'll have him some more in a few days." He says standing up. Viper nods. "Just send the invoice to the castle. Panorama's expenses are directly covered by The Queen" Viper says and Edge nods. "But seriously, Edge, you'd be an amazing tailor if your normal job goes down the drain" Chara says and Edge chuckles. "As to what I asked you earlier?" Viper says. Edge thinks a moment. "I can see the need for a chaporone. Blue can be a bit reckless. I will do it" He says and shakes Viper's hand before leaving. I could never predict how much this coming outing would change my life for the better.....and the people I would meet.


	6. Under Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight between Viper and Rex, Panorama finds himself somewhere foreboding

Panorama's POV

It would be some time before Edge could get a day off at the same time as Blue. During that time, I learned a lot from Rex about controlling my magic better. Today, however, I wasn't too comfortable. Viber and Rex had started to argue, escalating into violence on Rex's part. Rex blinks realizing what he had done, but it didn't change the fact that Viper was hurt....and I was hiding from him. "Pan! Please come out! I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far" Rex calls out. "Panorama, answer us! We're worried" Viper says. However, I don't move from my hiding spot under my bed. The darkness under the bed was soothing.....it was quieter there too.

"Guys, he'll come out when he feels safe. We know that he hasn't left the house. Knowing Pan, your yelling was hell on his poor ears. You're probably only making things worse by yelling for him" Chara says. I hear Rex sigh. "You're probably right, Chara. Come on, Rex. We should probably get things picked up." Viper says as they pass my bedroom. "Yeah...." Rex says and they go downstairs. I whimper and curl up in a ball. Eventually, I wake up, not realizing that I had fallen asleep. I crawl out from under my bed with my camera. My camera went everywhere with me...well, besides to get a bath. Hearing no one moving in the house, I go to see what's going on.

As I reach for the door, it starts to change, and I realize in that moment that I was still asleep. You're probably wondering why I'm not in the Dreamscape. It's not that simple. Uncle Nightmare explained it once to me. Feelings of being threatened or overwhelmed could potentially keep the door from appearing to me if I fall asleep while being overwhelmed. The door soon stops changing, and I find myself in a dark hallway. The Hallway was made of dark stone that seemed to draw in any light that passed over it. I hear voices down the hall and go towards them. "Boss has been acting strange lately" One voice says. "You mean stranger than normal? Yeah....I saw that too, Horror....he's not as slimy as he was before." Another says.

I come into the room, but neither of the skeletons in the room look at me. "He actually complimented me the other day, Dust.....it was creepy." a skeleton that looked like Classic says, but he had one red eyelight and a huge hole in his skull. The other skeleton was sitting on a table in the room. He wore a pullover hoodie with basketball shorts and sneakers. His eyelights glowed from under the hood. The right one was red, while the other was red with a ring of blue and a ring of white. This skeleton stands up quickly, drawing a dagger. "Dust? What's up?" The other, which must be Horror asks pulling out an axe. "I don't know.....I swear I felt Nightmare in here...." Dust says, lowering his dagger.

Horror nods and puts his axe down. "I felt it too....maybe we just miss him?" Horror suggests as I stand beside Dust. He sits on the table again. "No....It wasn't that...It was like he was.....right beside me...." Dust trails off and swings at my direction. I squeak in surprise and manage to barely dodge. "Did you hear that, Dust? Someone's actually there" Horror says and picks up his axe again. 'They can't see me...but they can hear and sense me? I thought this was just a dream' I think putting distance between me and them. "There's only two that can come into the dream palace without the alarms going off....Shattered Dream...or Nightmare." Dust says trying to figure out where I am.

I realize that I'm not dreaming almost too late, almost getting slashed by Dust's dagger. Whatever had been keeping me hidden from view obviously had a time limit because Dust stops dead. "Seriously? A kid?" He says and he puts his dagger away. "Where do you think he came from, Dust?" Horror asks as I hide under the table. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at them. Dust sighs. "Horror, put your axe away. You're scaring the kid." Dust says and Horror puts his axe away. "I-I'm not s-stupid! You work for my father" I say staying just out of Dust's reach. Dust looks confused. "And just who is that, Kid?" He asks. "I...I have two....Ink and Shattered Dream." I say allowing my maturity show a bit.

To say that I was pretty freaked out would be an understatement. I would come to understand later that most teleporters have trouble controlling it when it starts to fully manifest. Unfortunately for me, my distress had me teleport to the location of my closest parent....in this case, Shattered Dream. "What the hell is going on in here?" a very familiar voice says. Dust sighs and stands up straight, "Didn't know you and Ink had another kid, Boss. This one's pretty spirited." Dust says. "Is that so?" Shattered Dream says. Horror nods. "He came out of nowhere, Boss! He even managed to avoid detection for about ten minutes, was it, Dust?" Horror asks and Dust nods.

Shattered Dream looks under the table and his eyes narrow. "I thought I warned you....." He says and uses a tentacle to attempt to pull me from under the table. I yelp in surprize and use my ink ball to defend myself. Changing it into a dagger like Dust's, I cut at his tentacle, making him pull it back quickly. "Hmmm.....you do have some bite." He says and the table is lifted away from me. I manage to dart out of the room before he can grab me. 

Running down the hall, I try to find a way to escape. "AFTER HIM! IF HE GETS TO THE HALL OF MIRRORS, YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Shattered Dream growls. 'Hall of Mirrors?' I think and look around before finding myself in a room of what looks like pictures. Each picture was of a different AU. Some pictures were blank, while others were a bustle of activity. I pick one and touch it. Just as it it did with Blue's picture, my magic teleported me somewhere else entirely.

UnderFell 

I suddenly found myself somewhere quiet....and cold. Snow crunched under my bare feet. "At least I'm safe....f-for now" I say and start to walk down the path. Snow covered trees were on either side of the path, and the sky was not one at all. Instead it was made of stone. I remembered that Blue had said they had once lived underground. I soon see a light up ahead and go towards it hoping to find help. Getting to the source of the light, I find what appears to be a guard post. Red was asleep with his head on his arms, but he felt....different. No, this was a different Red. I remember Viper had mentioned timelines. I tilt my head and wonder if I should wake him up or not. 

Climbing onto the counter of the guard post, I gently pat his head with my hand. "Fuck off, kid" He grumbles not opening his eyes. "What's Fuck mean?" I ask. Rex had said it once, but Viper never answered me when I asked. Red's head snaps up and I almost fall off. I feel magic grab my soul, and i am put back on the counter. Red's eyelight stops glowing as he looks at me, obviously confused. I look around a bit. "So...this is the Underground....Blue told me it was nice......" I trail off, trying not to cry again remembering Blue. "Whoa, cut the waterworks, kid. You're safe here....shit." Red says and takes off his coat. "You're not dressed for this weather. What's your name, Kid?" He asks wrapping me in his massive coat.

"Pan...Panorama, but everyone just calls me Pan" I say managing not to cry again. Red nods as he gets up. "Let's get you out of the cold, Pan....Boss is gonna kill me..." He says as he tries to pick me up a bit too roughly. I yelp and jerk away from him. He looks confused. "Bones....sen...sensitive" I say and he nods. "Sorry, kid" He says and tries again, but more gently. "I'm gonna cover your head to keep the cold out, ok?" He asks and I nod. I knew why he was really covering me up. The other monsters wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they got the chance. 'why is he trying to protect me?' I wonder. Red soon stops as I hear footsteps coming up to us. "SANS! YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR POST! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU FOUND ANOTHER PET HUMAN TO CODDLE!" Boss's voice says entirely too loud and I whimper holding my head.

"Not human, Boss....something closer to home. Kid's freezing though....I can hear his bones rattle." Red says. "BONES? SANS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Boss says and uncovers my head. I whimper still holding my head. My soul was starting to hurt. Boss's expression quickly changes. "Sans....get them home, quickly. We will talk more later. I'm going to check out where they came from. There has to be other skeletons." Boss says and stomps off. Red sighs and looks down at me. He frowns a moment. "You ok, kid?" He asks. "Boss too...too loud...hurts soul...." I whimper and red nods. Suddenly, we're somewhere warm and sans relaxes a bit. Red sets me on the table in the kitchen and gently removes his coat. By this time, I've calmed down again. I blink at him and tilt my head.

Omega Timeline.....Viper's POV

Ok, now I was extremely worried. We had tore the house apart and we couldn't find Panorama anywhere. I sent word to the Queen and the Royal Guard was doing a world wide search for him. "Calm down, guys. He couldn't have gotten that far. I'm sure he's fine." Chara says. She's just as worried, but tries to stay calm. There's a knock at the door and Rex lets Alphyus inside. "Any luck?" I ask, very concerned. Alphys shakes her head. "The whole AU has been searched and Panorama's nowhere to be found. Undyne did detect an influx of magic associated with teleportation. It's likely he randomly teleported to another AU, Viper. The Queen is already speaking with Ink, Error, and Nightmare." Alphys says and I sit down.

"I...I failed him..." I say. Alphys sighs. "Look, magic in outcodes is unpredictable, especially in young outcodes. The Queen and Ink don't blame you for this, Viper" Alphys says and I nod. "So, what do we do now?" Rex asks. "We do nothing. We have to leave this to Ink, Error, and Nightmare." Alphys holds up her hand, preventing anyone from interrupting her. "The Royal Guard cannot go AU hopping, as much as I would want to. We have a responsibility to The Omega Timeline. We cannot leave it defenseless to look for one child.....as much as I hate it, that is the decision of the Queen. Ink and the others will find him. They know the Multiverse better than any of us. They'll find him" Alphys says, and we nod reluctantly.

Years later.....UnderFell......Panorama's POV

I am standing on the surface for the first time since I arrived in UnderFell. Red and Boss took me in....raised me. They became my family....kept me safe. Despite being safe, I willingly stayed out of the Dreamscape these past seventeen years. I believed that if I kept a low profile, I could stay safe. Memories from this AU only furthered my maturity, but I knew that I still had a long way to go before I was ready to be The Restorer of AUs. There was still so much to learn, to see. "Hey kiddo, so this is where you were." Red says coming to stand beside me. I nod. "I was admiring the sunset....it's been a long time since I've seen one last." I say and Red nods. Like red, a reset didn't wipe my memory, just moved me around, which I found increasingly annoying.

Red sighs. "Hopefully, the kid won't reset again, but we both know that they eventually will get bored" He says and I nod. "....I'm leaving UnderFell." I say and he looks at me. "You finally get bored?" He asks. I snort. "Something like that....There's just so much I have to learn....and UnderFell has taught me what it can." I say and he nods. "I won't lie...I'll miss ya, Panorama. Stay safe...and come see me sometime?" He asks a bit hopeful. I grin. "You know I will, Red. You and Boss are my family." I say and pull out a picture. "I still don't understand how you do that" Red says and I chuckle. "Trade secret" I say. The picture was of the gardens in the Omega Timeline. I had taken it when I was three and it was a bit out of focus. I activate my magic and the world around me seems the transform.

The Omega Timeline

When everything had settled, I put the picture away. I was, after seventeen years, standing in the castle gardens once more. I hear a clatter of armor and swords being unsheathed. "Identify yourself!" A familiar voice says. "It's been around seventeen years....." I say. Viper grumbles. "I said identify yourself, outcode" He says. I take out my camera. "Recognize this?" I ask. Viper growls. "Where did you get that?" He asks. "It was a gift from my father, Ink. My name is Panorama" I say and lower my hood. Viper has the others stand down. "Pan......we thought...." Viper says and comes over as he puts his sword away. "You thought I was dead.....seems laying low was more effective than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 20 yr old Panorama


	7. The First Strike Is Closest To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panorama must prove that he is not a new threat that's been terrorizing the Nexus.

Viper's POV

It had been seventeen years since I last laid eyes on Panorama, and I can hardly believe the skeleton before me is that same little kid. He was as tall as me now, and built on sturdy lines like a muscular human. Part of his skull was still randomly floating like lava in a lava lamp. His eyelights and the ink stains on his face were the same, but that mischief-maker grin was new. It suited him. He wore a zip up hoodie that was black, red, and dark purple with gold trim at the shoulders. Along with this, he wore a pair of basketball shorts that were black, dark purple, and gold. He wore a pair of hiking boots that were black with gold laces. A black and gold trimmed case hung at his side by a red belt. He opens it and places his camera back within.

Panorama's POV

I can sense Viper's doubt. I was a lot different from when he last saw me. I couldn't blame him. I could easily be a Rogue Holo pretending to be his Panorama. Rogue Holos were becoming a problem in the Nexus. You're probably wondering what the hell a holo and the Nexus is. I'll explain. You know how the different AUs form the multiverse. Well, the Nexus is a collection of AU Multiverses. Holding it all together is The Crossroads. Holos, in general, are beings that were created by creators who were jealous of the original creator of a character. Most holos are crude or humorus imitations of a character. However, most Holos prefer to look like the character they represent covered in ink.

All Holos share one thing in common, they do not posess a soul. Most Holos believe in their tradition of finding 'the one' that will make them whole. My father approves of this method because the resulting merge is willing by both parties. However....Rogue Holos don't give their victim a choice. They take their soul by force, damaging it. The Rogue Holo then pretends to be that person until the soul gives out and crumbles. You're shaking your head. It doesn't seem possible. Why doesn't the soul shatter when taken? Rogue Holos use a forbidden magic known to their kind that prevents this. The main difference between the traditional and the Rogue methods of completion is simple....free will.

When a regular Holo finds their potential partner, they basically court them, getting to know them better. Once their partner agrees, the Holo will merge with their partner. This combines their two personalities into one, increases their magic/power, and strengthens the soul. A Holo would normally seek out a version of the person they represent. For example, Holo Prince Asriel woul seek out any Asriel. It is believed that this will form a stronger bond between partners. Rogue Holos have no interest in a peaceful existence. Once they have a soul, they cause as much damage as they can. "I'm not a Holo" I say and Viper's eyes narrow. "How can we be certain of that?" He asks as The Queen comes out.

"Viper, what is going on here?" She asks and looks at me. "This Outcode claims to be Panorama, your Majesty" Viper says and she nods. "Have you had them take a drink of mustard yet?" She asks and Viper shakes his head. It was common knowledge that Holos were deathly allergic to the tangy condiment. A guard hands me a bottle and I sigh. "Sorry, Boss...gonna have to break that promise." I say and take a drink. I shiver and give it back. "That shit is nasty! I prefer steak sauce, myself." I say and everyone relaxes. Viper's expression softens more. "Where have you been, Pan? Ink, Error, and Nightmare have been looking everywhere" He says and goes to hug me, but stops short.

I smile and hug him. My bones were still sensitive, but not as bad as they used to be. "Apparently, they missed me when they came to UnderFell. The Boss and Red of the current timeline raised me" I say as Viper lets go with a nod. "You're still a nerd" A familiar voice says as a Royal Guard comes up. "Dyas?" I ask and she takes off her helmet. She had grown quite a bit and time had been good to her. "That's right, forget me already, nerd? I'm hurt" She jokes. I shake my head with a blush. "Y-you look good....so, you did well for yourself." I say and she smirks. "Alphys is training me to take her place. So, yeah, it's great." She says. I nod. "As much as I would love to continue to catch up, I'm exhausted. Photo jumps take a lot out of me." I say and they nod.

I follow Viper back to the house, remembering the path. "So....how are things, soul wise, i mean?" Viper says. I rub my head, fingers running through the fluid bits as if it was hair. "gives me trouble from time to time, but not like it used to. UnderFell isn't as busy as the Omega Timeline....more peaceful in a way." I say and he nods. We soon reach the house. The upstairs window is open again with smoke and loud music coming out of it. "Looks like Rex is in control." I say and Viper nods. He stops me before we go inside. "It hit everyone pretty hard when you couldn't be found....Rex most of all. So, you may want to prepared for anything." Viper warns and we go inside.

"Chara, Blue, I'm home" Viper says. I frown. I never really got to meet Blue personally. Viper believed with me still greiving my first guardian, it would only cause more harm. Chara comes to the main hall. She still looks as lovely as ever. "You're home early, Viper. Who's this?" She asks looking at me. "I'll explain once everyone's in the living room. I'll go get R-" I stop him. "I'll go get him. He's...curious about me. He saw us when we came into the yard" I say and Viper nods. "Be careful" He says and I go upstairs. The music is insanely loud even from the other side of his door. Rubbing my chin, I figure out a way to get his attention.

I summon my ink ball and it easily fits under his door. I back away from the door as the music cuts off suddenly and the door flies open. Rex looks around a bit pissed, head covered in gold ink. "So sorry about that, Rex. It was supposed to drop in your lap. Hard to see where it's going with a door in the way." I say leaning against the wall. Rex looks at me still pissed before he takes in my appearance. "Panorama?" He asks unsure. I grin. "Well, I'm not the easter bunny" I say quoting something I remember him saying to viper before I left. I squeak in surprise as he hugs me. He's surprisingly gentle and I hug back. He lets me go and takes a better look at me. Viper and Chara watch from downstairs. 

"Not gonna lie, Pan, ya look badass." He says and I chuckle. "Yeah, heavy UnderFell influences on my fashion style. Comfortable and functional" I say and we head downstairs. "So, what do you do now?" Chara asks and I grin. "I'm a photographer. Freelance obviously." I say and she nods. "You mentioned Photo Jumps earlier. Is it connected?" Viper asks and I nod. "Once my teleportation magic settled, I could use it to teleport anywhere that I have a photo of. For example, I can easily pop back to UnderFell if I wanted. My photos are not only location stamped, but also stamped with the timeline I need for said location" I explain and he nods.

"Ok everyone, dinner's re- who's this guy? Did Rex bring one of his gang buddies home with him...again?" Blue says coming into the living room. I frown. "I'm not hungry....I need sleep" I say and Viper nods. "We turned your room into a guest room. So, the bed should be big enough for you" Chara says and I go to my room, closing the door behind me. The room didn't look too different from when I was a kid. There was still a desk with a chair, dresser, and the same nightstand. Only difference was the bed, which was now a king. "Guess...they were hoping I would come back....even when they though I bit it" I muse to myself as I set my camera case on the desk.

I had a reason for coming back to The Omega Timeline...besides seeing old friends. The Omega Timeline had a vast amount of memory.....people from various AUs, both destroyed or reset. Slipping out of my hoodie, I sit at the desk. I open the case and go through what photos I did posess. Most were of UnderFell, which did me no good. I've already been to UnderFell, and wasn't quite ready to return yet. The rest were out of focus shots of the Omega Timeline that I took as a kid. I have to admit, I had been avoiding sleep for some time.....I just couldn't go back to the Dreamscape. I had be afraid to find Shattered Dream there waiting for me. So, when I fell asleep at the desk, I wasn't surprised to find myself before that foreboding door.

Dreamscape

I take a deep breath and go through. It was how I remembered....quiet....peaceful. Walking up the hill, I spot the Great Tree. It had changed dramtically since I last saw it. It was almost back to how it looked before my uncle was corrupted. Only a few dark fruits dotted the golden side of the tree. With it this far to being restored, I was confident that I had enough magic and experience now to finish the job. "Who are you?" A familiar voice asks. It was my fear, Shattered Dream. However, he looked different from the last time I had seen him. Only patches of dark gold goop dotted his skull now, and he had a tired and sick look in his eyes. He was leaning against the tree, but summoned his bow. "I...I may be weak, but I'll still kick your ass if you try to harm the Great Tree." He says.

"I mean no ill will towards the tree. I only wish to restore it. I couldn't the last time I was here....I'm sorry, Father....I was too weak to save you back then." I say and Shattered Dream looks a bit confused. "Panorama?" Another voice says behind me. I turn to find Nightmare with his sword drawn, black smoke coming off the blade. I smile. "It's been a while, Uncle...." I say and he puts his weapon away before hugging me tight. Shattered Dream puts his bow away and sits down again, leaning against the tree. "We looked everywhere for you!" Nightmare says as he lets me go. "We? You, Ink, and Error, right?" I ask. "Dream too....we were all worried." Nightmare says surprising me. 

I look back to my father. "With the balance returning and the return of the golden fruit of positivity, I...I've been fighting back the darkness....but it's been difficult" He says and I nod. "Why didn't you reach out, Pan? We thought...." Nightmare says and I nod. "Viper told me when I returned to The Omega Timeline. To be honest....I was scared of being killed by Dream." I say and They nod. "I didn't really make a good impression at the Dream Palace." My father says and I nod. "I came to finish restoring the tree. As it is now....I think I can do it" I say and they look at each other. "Is there anything else we can do?" Nightmare asks and I shake my head. 

"I just need you two over where it's safe....I've never used my restoration magic on such a large scale before." I say and they nod. Now, you probably wouldn't know, but while in UnderFell, my magic finally settled and took form. Most of the time, I restored small things....bridges, memories, lives. No, I can't bring the long dead back. The energy of their passing would have been disapated by that point. However, if I got to someone within a reasonable amount of time, I could save them, pull them back. This ties into the energy surrounding them. Were they well loved? Were they going to be missed? Did the creators want them saved? Many things factor into a revival.

Nightmare helps my father get a good distance away from the tree. Once I was sure they were safe, I walk up to the tree. You're probably wondering how I could do this if it's a dream. The answer is simple. The Dreamscape is a pocket AU produced by the Great Tree itself. Anything I do to The Great Tree filters into the waking world through the tree itself. Taking a deep breath, I place my right hand on the trunk. 'It has been some time, Young Restorer.....' The spirit says and I smile softly. 'I'm sorry that I made you wait so long.....' I reply.

Shattered Dream's POV

With my brother's help, I stood there and watched as Panorama places his hand on the trunk. For a few moments, he seems to struggle. Then, he moves his hand back, drawing something out of the tree. Jumping back, Pan barely avoids a mass of black tentacles. I look back at Nightmare to make sure that he was still at my side. Nightmare clenches his jaw, focused on the sight before us. Between Panorama and The Great Tree was all of the darkness that had once occupied my brother. It looked identical to how Nightmare looked so long ago.

Nightmare's POV

Steadying my brother, I watch as Panorama placed his hand on the trunk. For a few moments, he seems to struggle.Then, he moves his hand back, drawing something out of the tree. Jumping back, Pan barely avoids a mass of black tentacles. I can feel my brother shift, can sense his fear. To be honest, I was terrified. I had known....something was preventing me from completely purifying the Tree, but.....I could have never guessed it was the very darkness that I had cast away when Dream had become corruptted.

Panorama's POV

I jump back, barely dodging a mass of black tentacles. I prepare for the coming fight. Part of restoring something like The Great Tree is the corruption that must be purged. I get into a fighting stance, and call out my ball of gold ink. "Your time is over, Foul corruption. You need to return to your original state" I say and he only grins. "I have no intention of becoming an apple again....I'm having too much fun out here" He says. What neither my Father, Shattered Dream or Uncle Nightmare had known was the Dark fruits held some of the most powerful of Holos away. Holos that had been based off the two of them over the years. Most holos were not that strong on their own, but certain ones held their own power, their own magic that came close to being a soul, but not one at the same time. This particular Holo was one of the first Copies of my Uncle when he was still young, and had leeched off of him while he was corrupted. As I looked at this Holo, I couldn't possibly see that this was only the first of many battles to come.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dyas. The sketch was done by Alannahablar, The co-owner of Sugar and Sour Sweets. It was a prize in an art contest I got third place in. I only colored it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are welcome. I also welcome fan art. Worlds above, Panorama's adult picture needs a refresher bad. Lol


End file.
